


I Need You, Mark.

by deathwishgalaxy



Category: Marzia - Fandom, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gay, Jack - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mark - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Marzia - Freeform, Romance, felix - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwishgalaxy/pseuds/deathwishgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jack! I’m home, and I have your shit you asked me to pick up!” I hear his voice. I wish I could say that I enjoyed hearing it, and that it made me comfortable, but that’s just the opposite. When I first met Felix, I felt like I was a whole new man. He made me forget about all the heartbreak and coming out to my family about me being gay, but now I’m worried for my life.</p><p>“You fucking kuk suga! Why would you fucking cheat on me Jack?” He says as he slaps me. I always have to stand up to his constant abuse. “I have never done anything to hurt you!” Wrong. “I’m going to beat the living shit out of you!” I try to keep the yelling out of my ears with happy sounds, like Mark’s voice. Gay or not, people can agree that Mark’s voice is like an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Can't Find A Better Man

Chapter 1: Can’t Find A Better Man

 

Jack’s P.O.V

 

“Jack! I’m home, and I have your shit you asked me to pick up!” I hear his voice. I wish I could say that I enjoyed hearing it, and that it made me comfortable, but that’s just the opposite. When I first met Felix, I felt like I was a whole new man. He made me forget about all the heartbreak and coming out to my family about me being gay, but now I’m worried for my life.

 

“You fucking kuk suga! Why would you fucking cheat on me Jack?” He says as he slaps me. I always have to stand up to his constant abuse. “I have never done anything to hurt you!” Wrong. “I’m going to beat the living skit out of you!” I try to keep the yelling out of my ears with happy sounds, like Mark’s voice. Gay or not, people can agree that Mark’s voice is like an angel.

 

After all of the yelling from Felix, I hear my phone ring. It’s Mark.

 

Mark: “Jack I heard about Felix yelling at you.”

 

Jack: “What do you mean you heard about it? It literally just happened.”

 

M: “I’m outside dude, I was going to come over and hang out, but then I heard Pewdiepie yelling at you, so I stood outside incase something happened and you would have been in trouble.”

 

I hear him start to tear up. I hear something getting caught in his throat and the emotion he has for me, but all I can think is “Why?”

 

J: “Well you can come in if you want, Felix left, hopefully he won’t come back for a while.”

 

I don’t know why but when I said that to Mark, everything felt better. It felt like a weight was automatically lifted off my chest. Then I hear the door open and Mark already knows where I am. Whenever Felix yells and hurts me I hide in my secret closet. It’s the only place he can’t get in. “Jack!” He screams and comes over to hug me.

 

“Mark, I need to end this. I can’t deal with his abuse anymore. It’s too much. What if he tries to hurt me even more, or what about you?” I pause to let that sink into Mark’s mind. I think he gets what I mean.

 

“Why do you care about me though? I’m just your friend. I’m nothing more. Am I?” He also pauses for effect, touche.

 

“I care about you a lot, Mark, I actually care about you more than I care about-” I stop in the middle of my tracks. I cannot believe I just told the guy that I have loved for over a year that I actually have feelings for him. Mark just stares at me with a blank expression upon his face. Did I just ruin our friendship? Did I ruin the thing I care about the most in this world.

 

Mark’s P.O.V

 

Did he just say that? Did he really just say that? Jacksepticeye said he loves me. How do I respond? “What do you mean that you love me more than hm hmm?” I hum his name because he is a sick person.

 

“I love you, more than Felix, exactly what is sounds like, I love you Mark, I want to be with you.”

 

My heart drops. I feel my face getting warmer, I hope it’s just because it’s hot up here. I don’t know what to say. I do what I think is natural. “I like you, Sean, but you’re with Felix and I don’t want to tear you guys apart, he is a really nice guy, besides him being an abusive asshole. “ I see him getting upset so I grab his hand. I instantly felt this feeling that I can not explain. “Listen, I didn’t say that I didn’t like you” I see his eyes instantly glow up. That is true happiness to see Sean’s eyes glow like that.

 

“Please be with me, Mark. I need you. You’re the Dory to my Nemo.” Jack says. He knows how much I love Finding Nemo.

 

I hear a door slam. Now I know I’m in trouble.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: He Lies And Says He's In Love With Him

Chapter 2: He Lies And Says He’s In Love With Him

 

Felix’s P.O.V:

 

I can hear Mark and Jack upstairs, I know what they are doing so I slam the door to get their attention. All the sudden, silence. That bastard Jack, always cheating on me. I run upstairs to his not so secret hiding spot and I knock on the door. “Jack, I know you and Mark are in there, let me in, please, I’m not going to hurt you.” I hear the bolt unlock. They are so stupid. I get into there, both of their faces show pure terror. “Hello, gentleman.”

 

“Felix… We all need to talk-” I cut off Jack, “What is there to talk about, you’re mine, there is nothing wrong and Mark is not part of this relationship.”

 

“I’m not part of this relationship???? I’m the one who comforts Sean when you fucking abuse him. I’m the one who takes care of him.”

 

"Du behöver inte ta hand om honom, jag gör! Inte vända detta och gör allt om dig, Mark! Inte skit mig sådär!” (“You don't take care of him, I do! Don't turn this around and make it all about you, Mark! Don't bullshit me like that!") I scream. I feel my face getting red and my blood boiling. I knew that I wanted to beat Mark’s ass but I also knew that I didn’t want to be with Sean, I wanted to be with Marzia, I’m not even gay! I did it just for the views!

 

Sean’s P.O.V

 

“Both of you stop it right now! I am going to tell you both how I really feel, once and only once! I’m in love with Mark, not you Pewds, I would so much rather be with Mark instead of you. He doesn’t hit me or even talk bad about me. He boosts me up, like you are supposed to do in a relationship! Felix, I know you’re totally not into me by the way you treat me, so just leave. This is my house, and you just stay here, go home!”

 

I think that is the first time I spoke my mind in a very long time, and I’m glad I did it. As soon as I said that Felix walks out and grabs a duffle bag and starts packing. Mark and I just sit in silence yet again, waiting for him to leave. I’m going to start a new life without Felix, and I am going to expose him to the world for what he did to me. And I am going to tell people he is a fake and that he is a bad person, I hate to say this but his life might be ruined, but I think he deserves it.

 

Mark’s P.O.V

 

As I watch Felix pack up I see him leave his keys on the bed, and destroy all the pictures he had of him and Sean, it’s heartbreaking but it is also a new chapter in his life. I can’t wait for them to both finally be happy, but what do I do about Jack? I don’t want to rush into it, but I do like him and I have liked him for a long time. I need to take my time, and slowly ease into it. It might take a while, but it’s worth it for Sean.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3: The Video

Chapter 3: The Video

 

Sean’s P.O.V

 

I set up the camera to tell the world what has been going on, what secrets lie behind the screen. This might be the hardest thing I have ever done, but here it goes:

 

“Top of the morning to ya, laddies, my name is Jacksepticeye and today we are not going to be playing a game, in fact, we need to talk about something serious. As you know, Felix and I have been dating for over a year. Well that year of lessons have ended. Pewdiepie and I have broken up, and actually, there is a horrible truth behind it. For his sake, I will minimize it, but what I will tell you is that if you are a fan of him, you might want to turn this off. One thing that  I want to tell you is that he really does truly love his subscribers and YouTube, but he is not the greatest person off screen. Me and him have had an abusive relationship, his being the abuser, and me in the distance, running from it. I know what you’re thinking, ‘Jack, if he was being abusive, why didn’t you just leave?’ and the answer to that was that I was scared that he would get revenge on me, or even the people I care about the most. I don’t want to put anyone else in danger. - If you or someone you know is being abused I will but the hotline that you may call and get help from in the description below, and please use it. I can’t tell you how many times I wish I could call, but under the circumstances I was unable to. Anyways, on a lighter note, I want to thank you guys for everything you have done, and I am sorry that I have not been very upfront with you guys, but now that I am out of it, and we have both went our separate ways, everything seems better, and I am feeling good about myself. I also want to thank my best friend, Markiplier, for supporting me through this whole thing. But that does it for this video, hopefully the next one will be Soma, or maybe something horror related, but who knows, maybe I’ll read your comments.”

 

I turn off the camera for effect, I didn’t really want to do the outro today, so I didn’t. I edit it a little, and also make the thumbnail, I just put a picture of Felix and I with it scratched out, and named it “Oh well... “ It seems appropriate for the situation. Hopefully my subscribers won’t hate me, and forgive me for letting them down.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4: Mark

Chapter 4: Mark

 

Mark’s P.O.V

 

I need to tell Sean that I have feelings for him, but I don’t want the world to know just yet. I know Sean could really use the love right now, so I make a private video and share it with him on YouTube.

 

“Hey, Sean. I know you probably don’t want to bothered, especially by me but, I really needed to tell you exactly how I feel. I’m in love with you, Sean McLoughlin. I wanted to be with you for forever but I’m not sure how you feel. And I know you are most likely going to have a hard time bouncing back into the dating world, but I will be here waiting for you.”

 

I stop the video. I think he will get the message. I edit it putting some light music in the background and make a thumbnail enclosing that other people could not see it. I hope he likes this, or else I just poured out my feelings to him, and he will most likely never forget it. I pause for a moment, and just build up the courage to send it to him. I click send, it was the most heart wrenching moment of my life. I close my laptop and wait. I know I won’t get a response for a while considering how much stuff he has going on.

 

Sean’s P.O.V

 

I wake up after my very refreshing nap and open up YouTube. My view count is going down, shit. I guess people only watched my for Felix, whatever.  scroll down to the comments and there are just rude comments.

 

“Kill Yourself.

 

“You were meant to be with Felix, you fucking Irish whore.”

 

“Whoa, good job on ruining your life now, bye bitch.”

 

“Get Cancer m8.”

 

I  stop looking at the comments, I can’t let them drag me down. I see a Google+ notification and Mark’s face. This can’t be good. Even though I really don’t want to open in, I need to so that way I can stop wondering. His face is so happy, but his eyes say otherwise. It looks like he was crying. I press play and turn up the volume.

 

“Hey, Sean. I know you probably don’t want to bothered, especially by me but, I really needed to tell you exactly how I feel. I’m in love with you, Sean McLoughlin. I wanted to be with you for forever but I’m not sure how you feel. And I know you are most likely going to have a hard time bouncing back into the dating world, but I will be here waiting for you.”

  
When the video ends, I just sit there and reflect on the video. Mark told me that he is in love with me. The only time I heard that word come out of this mouth was when he was talking about video games or his subscribers. I need a night to think about this.


	5. Chapter 5: The Aftermath

Chapter 5: The Aftermath

 

Mark’s P.O.V

 

I get a text.

  
  


S: “I saw your video. I need time to reflect upon it, I know what I want to say but I just don’t feel like it’s appropriate.”

 

My heart drops automatically. What does he mean appropriate? APPROPRIATE? I think I might be doing this whole liking-someone-and-telling-them-I’m-in-love-with-them thing wrong. I mean I told him my feelings and now it’s his turn. IT’S SIMPLE! I hear my phone ring again…

 

S: “I love you…”

 

I feel my face getting warmer, am I blushing? Did he really just say that? I think he did. I call him, needing to know if it was him or one of his friends playing a prank on me because they think it’s funny. I pick my phone back up and click on Sean’s contact. I know once I press the call button I can’t go back. I do what my guts tell me though, and I click it. It rings four times and a half because he answers the call.

 

Mark: “Sean? Are you seriou-”

 

He cuts me off.

 

Sean: “Of course I’m serious, why else would I send that?”

 

M: “Come over to my place, we need to talk then.”

 

I end the call.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys, I will write another one super soon! Maybe within the next day. I want to make this an on going series and introduce more people into it. Anything you guys would like to see? Love you!


	6. Chapter 6: Felix

Chapter 6: Felix

 

3...2…..1 “Hello bros, my name is Pewdiepie, and today is a serious matter. As you all may know Sean and I have broken up. But I have a new love of my life, well honestly, I always have had one, but I never got to express it. And guys, you might think I’m just gay, but I’m not just gay, I’m bisexual. And yes, I’m in love with a female. I’m sorry your “OTP” is over, but mine isn’t. I’m in love with this girl named Marzia, her channel’s name is CutiePieMarzia! And even though Sean and I aren’t together anymore doesn’t mean we don’t talk, but anyways, here she is.”

 

Marzia pops up into the screen, and I grab her face and kiss her passionately for the world to see. Sean should see this! I’m finally happy!

 

“Well bros, this is Marzia, anything you want to say, Babe?” I pause and give her a glistening smile. She’s beautiful.

 

“Yeah, ummm. Make sure you subscribe to me.”  She chuckles. “But seriously, thanks for the support you have all given Felix, it’s incredible to see what you guys would do for a weird guy in front of you giving you the eyes.”

 

“Well that’s enough for this video, thank you very much! Brofist!” I kiss my fist and punch the camera. As I turn it off I feel Marzia’s hand creep up my thigh. What is she doing? Does she really want to have sex? I look at her. “Yes?”

 

“I was thinking we could ha sex.” I love it when she speaks in Swedish. It’s so fucking hot. “Now?” I say with a curious expression on my face. “I mean, we just started dating, are you really wanting to do that?” She keeps moving her hand up my thigh, I guess she does want to do it. I pull her onto my lap, she giggles from me moving her so spontaneously. I kiss her bottom lip while I run my hands down the sides of her body.

 

“I don’t think I can do this.” I stop in the middle of the action and place her down in the chair next to me and run into the bathroom from embarrassment. She follows me and grips my hand. “I can’t do this, Marzia! I just can’t! It’s too soon!” I see her face grow mad, but then she politely comments with.

 

“Okay.”

 

Is okay all I get for trying to run away from the love of my life wanting to do the dance with no pants? Is that really what life is? I need time. I need time for myself, and to heal from what a dick I was to Mark and Sean. I mean, now I see why they were both so hurt. I need to tell them what is going through my mind, and I need to patch this whole thing up and stop playing the jackass.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7: Damn Right

Chapter 7: Damn Right

Jack’s P.O.V

I get a text from Felix, should I even read it? I mean, why would I want to the guy who abused me for years, and wouldn’t even let me shit in peace. I guess I should though since the whole thing is over. 

Felix: “Jack, we need to talk so I can apologize.”

I turn off my phone. WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WANT TO DEAL WITH THAT!

Jack: “No, why would you do that? I’ve moved on, and so have you. LET IT GO!”

I set my phone down, anxious for a reply, if he’s stupid enough to do so. In the meantime I hear my doorbell ring. It better not be Felix or I swear to fucking god he will be dead. I slowly walk to the window and peek out of it, it’s Mark. Why is Mark here? And why is he so dressed up? I mean damn, it looks like he is going to a funeral, or a wedding. I throw a shirt onto my shivering body and open the door. “Mark?”

“Sean.”

“What are you doing here? I mean, it’s fucking 40 degrees out and you’re in a suit. Did someone just die or something?”

“No, I’m here to ask you if you would like to go out to dinner with me. So with that being said,” he pauses. “Will you?

“Mark, why are you doing this? I mean, just why? Do you really have feelings for me?”

“Sean, just please, I was really looking forward to this. I would love to take you out for dinner. I just want to prove myself to you, to make you have the same feelings that I have for you.”

“Fine, I’ll go, but you know that I’m not a first date kind of guy.” I chuckle. I know I sound weird, but I’m just acting like myself.

“I’ll see you tonight.” Mark winks and walks off.


	8. Chapter 8: The Date

Chapter 8: The Date

Mark’s P.O.V

“Welcome Mr. an-” The waiter looks around, trying to find a female in our presence. He looks disapproving that two men are together eating dinner and joining in casual conversation. Do we look gay or something? We aren’t gay, we’re bisexual, dumbass. I mean, do I really look that gay? (Don’t answer that.)

“Mr. Fishbach and I’m Mr. Sean.” Jack says. I mean damn, does he not know who he his? I mean really. Jack is the greatest single human being on this planet. 

“Right this way, gentlemen.” The waiter has a sour look on his face. He grabs two menus and escorts us to our table. If you are going to work as a host, you shouldn’t express your opinions like that. Way to take away a little bit of the magic. 

“Thank you.” I respond. What else am I supposed to say? Fuck you you fucking cunt sucker. There isn’t anything else I can say? No.The host nods his head and walks off, giving Sean and I a dirty look. Bitch.

“So, Sean, have you ever been here before?”

“Of course not, I literally just moved here from Ireland.” He giggles.

“Sorry, I guess I was just trying to start a conversation.” I sounded like such a dumbass saying that, but I needed to start a conversation some way, and this is the only way I could think of doing it. I take a sip of water very nervously. What do I say next? 

“I’m sorry to bring this up, but how did people respond to you and Felix, you know, splitting, ya know.... not bein-” He cuts me off. Why is everyone cutting me off today.

“Let’s not talk about that, I mean, the past is the past, and that’s all it needs to be. Don’t bring it up now, or ever again, because it is all done.” He says, frustratingly. 

I look down in shame, I feel so bad now. “I’m sorry Sean.”

“It’s okay.” He gets up and kisses my cheek. 

Sean’s P.O.V

I hate Mark for asking about that, but I mean, I guess it’s okay that he did, I mean shit, I got to kiss his cheek. I did something only people could dream about. We order our food and sit in silence until the waitress comes out and brings it to us. I think we are both just starving. Mark sits there sipping his soup. Who goes to a restaurant and orders soup? I slowly tear apart my pork chop and nibble on it. This whole thing feels awkward. 

“Mark, are you okay?” He’s acting weird.

“Yeah, I’m okay, I’m just pretty sure you aren’t into this, or even just me.” He frowns 

I pull out my wallet and begin to take out cash, leaving it on the table for the waiter to take. He wasn’t very nice, but he still has to make a living. “Mark, you ready to go?”

“Yeah, but I’m paying. Don’t take another dollar out of your wallet.” I chuckle. Mark is such a funny weirdo. I obey and take back the tip I left on the table and put it back into my black leather wallet. Mark leaves the money for the meals and a tip and we walk out. As soon as we reach the door, he grabs my hand, and intertwines our fingers. I feel an electric jolt go through my whole body like it was the Sean-Renaissance. It was a magical feeling. One of becoming new again. I know he can tell I like this, I’m sure the dark red circles on my face are sure indicator signs of this feeling. I look at him, and he looks back at me. He walks me to my car. 

“Thanks for tonight, I hope you enjoyed it.” He smiles as he says it. I’m pretty sure he enjoyed it more than me.

“I did, thank you.” He pulls me in close to his body and connect our lips. He must be made of pure sugar. I grab his face and pull him in closer. As we continue the kiss he opens my car door for me. We disconnect.

“Thanks.” I get in my car and drive off.


	9. Chapter 9: The Party

Chapter 9: The Party

Ken’s P.O.V

“Yes, Mark, I believe Mary and I can make it to your party.” I sigh, knowing that Mary will not like it if we go to the party, she isn’t very open with me hanging out with my YouTuber friends.

“Ken, when I was a stupid teenager and the Internet just started to reach our school district I would spend hours after school on the Internet” She chokes up. “I would sneak behind all of the bookcases so that nobody would see me talking to this guy, that I thought I was in love with, for hours on end. A year after we started talking we decided to meet, and my whole life changed in that moment. We met up in the parking lot of the closest store I could get to and he pulled me out of my car. I don’t remember anything after that except that I was raped. I could tell by being naked and all of the scratch marks on my back. I will never meet up with anyone on the internet, especially a stranger. I don’t want you to either. Ken.”

That’s the thing should told me that stuck in my head for a very long time. That is the thing that makes me wonder if I can even do my job or not. I really want to go meet up with Mark and Sean and all of my other friends, but I know that Mary will disapprove of this, and all I want to do is make her happy and forget about it.

“Yeah, Mark, I’ll be there.” I hang up the phone. How do I get Mary to come with me to this party? “Babe!” I scream. trying to get her attention. I know she won’t like this, but I am going to try and lighten the mood.

“What?” Mary says walking in with her PJ’s on. She looks so cute.

“Mark invited us to a party. Do you want us to go or do you want to stay home and Netflix and chill?” I saw with a smile on my face and wink when I say ‘Netflix and chill.’

“If you want to, but you better get me a new outfit for it.” She smiles. “Are you sure? I ask. “Yes sir.” She smiles and she seems happier than normal. I hope this isn’t an evil plan.


	10. Chapter 10: Felix?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the note but I will try to keep it short. I just want to thank you for over 700 reads! It's amazing! I have been going through a really busy and tough time and seeing that number made me feel so much better. I know that it is just a number on a screen, but that's a pretty bug number. Thank you guys. Please don't forget to add kudos and comment if you want. Thank you. :)

Chapter 10: Felix?!

Marzia’s P.O.V

“Felix, are you ready?!” I scream, trying to make sure that he hears me from the ground floor. We recently have decided to move in together, I’m not sure how he thinks it’s working, but I am not really enjoying it. He takes up more room than I do, and my channel is full of beauty and fashion hauls. Damn, Felix. Pewds walks downstairs, looking dapper as always. “I’m here, beautiful.” I feel my face getting warmer by the second. He pecks my lips quickly and I do the same to him.

We are heading to Jack and Mark’s party, even though it is more Mark’s than Jack’s because Mark put in all of the work. I hope they don’t mind me coming because I feel like all I have done to them is hurt them. I know that what Felix did was wrong. but he changed, and I know that he has changed. I mean, he has never laid a hand on me, and I know that it sounds weird to say, but it’s true. I know that Jack probably holds a grudge though for what Felix did, and I completely understand that, and I know that if that happened to me, the “love of my life” places his hands on me and hurts me in any way shape or form that I would also hold a grudge.

“Are you ready to go, Marzia.” Shit, I must have blanked out. “Yes dear.” I look down at my shoes to make sure that they are perfect, you know that a girl likes her shoes more than she does anything else. He grabs my hand, making sure that I wasn’t going to try and sneak away. We begin walking towards the front door, Felix grabbing his keys and holding them with a few fingers as he swings open the door to leave. I blow a kiss to the pugs and then smile at Felix. He finally lets go of my hand, opening the passenger door for me and winking. I’m getting some tonight I think to myself. I get into the car, adjusting my shirt and my skirt. “Thanks babe.” He closes my door and walks to the front of the car, walking around it, and opens up his door, gets into the car, and closes it quickly, trying to get into the car before the heat did. 

“Shall we?” He grabs onto my hand after turning the keys into the ignition. I just simply laugh and nod. He pulls off of the curb, making sure there is no traffic. I’m so happy that we got invited to this, and I really think that my subscribers would enjoy this experience, so I pull out my cell phone and turn on the camera and start vlogging. 

“Hello, Marzipans, welcome to the channel’s first ever blog. Felix and I are heading to some good friends of ours party. I know that you will judge on who it is, but please don’t, things have been mended in private and everything is okay. We are going to Jacksepticeye and Markiplier party. They have just recently gotten together and want to celebrate it. I am totally happy for them. And guys, the past is the past, and that’s all it would be.” Felix smiles and grabs my hand tighter. I pan the camera over to him and let him make his face, and then I turn it back onto myself. “So guys, I will take plenty of pictures, do a party lookbook, and also make sure that I go over my outfit, but that’s kind of hard to do in a car.” I giggle and look away. “Well, here we are, let’s get in there.” I turn off the camera and get out of the car.


End file.
